Little Dottie
by Heaven'n'Elle
Summary: What would you do if the girl you were in love with was... pregnant. With her boyfriend's child. How would you deal with such a slap in the face? That's exactly how Fred feels when he hears Dottie, the love of his life, the only girl for him is pregnant.
1. Are You Leaving?

**I do not own anything besides Dottie! Review and enjoy!**

* * *

Their last year of Hogwarts ended, but Voldemort is still alive.

How? No one knows.

Rumor has it, it was because of Lucious Malfoy. No one knows though.

Ron wants a job at the ministry and Hermione is in Auror trained then Dottie-

Who's Dottie? Dottie was the trio's best friend and Fred's crush.

She's a 5'0 auburn haired girl with hazel eyes. Her real name Is Dorothy Lana, but nicknamed Dottie.

"Can I see some ID?" the cashier asked the young girl who went by the name of Dottie.

"Uh sure" she pulled it out. She was eighteen years and old enough to buy her merchandise.

"Eighteen?" the cashier asked in amazement. That young?

Dottie nodded sadly.

"Here you go" she handed it over in a bag.

"You should do it here and we can dispose of it" she said sympathetically.

Dottie walked over to the bathroom and hesitantly followed the instructions. After a while her worst nightmare came true: The stick was positive.

Dottie walked out of the bathroom in tears, "It's positive."

"You should go home and get some rest" was all the cashier could say.

* * *

Dottie sat on a bench in muggle London. It was the only place that could give her time to think.

_Should I tell my boyfriend? It hasn't even been three months. I probably shouldn't. _Dottie thought.

"What about the Weasleys? I'm staying with them" Dottie thought aloud.

The best thing for Dottie was to go home, and that's exactly what she did.

* * *

"Hey Dot" Ron said using her nickname. No one actually knew her real name was Dorothy.

"Hey" she replied.

"You missed dinner" Harry spoke up entering the room.

"I ate out" she lied.

"Do you know where Hermione is? Haven't seen her since she left" Ron said.

"I don't know" Dottie said, "I'll be upstairs in my room if you need me."

Dottie walked up to the room she shared with Ginny and Hermione.

"Hey Ginny" she greeted warmly.

"Hey Dottie. What are you doing?" Ginny asked surprised.

"I found an apartment in London" Dottie started to pack.

"You're leaving tonight?" Ginny cracked.

Dottie and Ginny were practically sisters they loved one another.

"Maybe?" Dottie filled up one suitcase of her clothes she had to more for her belongings to use up.

"No! You don't have the money and-"

"Ginny, I'm not broke and I have a job. Plus I have roommates so..." she trailed off.

"What's your job?" Ginny inquired, "I'll tell mum!"

"Ginny, I'm not a child. I am legally an adult. I can have my own apartment. Feel free to visit on Saturdays whenever you like" Dottie said.

"Mum!" Ginny yelled down to her.

"Yes dear!" she called back up.

"Come here" she replied.

Dottie and Ginny had an intense stare down while waiting for Mrs. Weasley.

"Dottie says she's leaving" Ginny whined.

"Ginny, Dottie can leave if she likes. She'll be terribly missed, but she'll come back to visit" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you!" Dottie said.

"Fine. I'm happy for you Dottie" Ginny held herself together.

"Thank you and I'm finally finished packing up all my things. Wow that was fast" Dottie looked around the room, "I'm going to miss this place. Ginny? Would you like to help me carry my things down?"

Ginny nodded and realized that Dottie had her mind set.

Ginny grabbed her black suitcase and headed downstairs.

"Dottie? Are you leaving?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"Yep. Tonight too" she replied.

The twins got up and gave her a hug.

"We'll miss you, right Gred?" Fred asked.

"Right Forge" the other one agreed.

"It's not like I'm moving across the world. Just a couple miles down the road. Plus I'll be back for more of my things tomorrow" Dottie waved goodbye and headed to her new home.

* * *

Knock Knock!

Dottie opened the door to her new home. She hadn't gotten a key to the place yet. Her boyfriend had the key to the place and her heart.

"Hey Dottie" her boyfriend greeted her.

"Hey Oliver" she said pulling her suitcase behind her.

Oliver Wood. The quidditch star Oliver Wood was Dottie Lana's boyfriend.

He hovered over her in his 6'1 frame.

"I'm going to go drop these off in my room which is..." she trailed off.

"First one on the left" he answered.

"Thank you" she chirped before finding her room.


	2. Telling Oliver

**Thank you to my 2 wonder reviewers! Now I give you... chapter 2! This will be from Fred's POV.**

**I do not own anything besides Dottie!**

* * *

"Hey Dottie. Nice of you to drop by. Ginny hasn't come out of her room since" my mom said from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Olivier and I have been pretty busy lately" she replied.

"Why don't you two come over for dinner tomorrow night? That's if you're not doing anything" please say yes!

"Sure" yes!

"Hey, Dottie" Ron smiled when he saw her, "Back so soon?"

"I couldn't live a day without seeing you guys" she dramatically said.

That's one of my favorite things about Dottie.

She can always find the bright side in the worst situations.

"Hey Fred" she greeted me with a smile.

I don't care if it has only been one day, I missed her like crazy.

"Do you guys have any food?" she inquired with lust in her eyes.

"Yeah, but only meat" Dottie was a vegetarian which was one of the main reasons she had such a nice, and beautiful body.

"I'm fine with that" those words caught me completely off guard.

She had been a strict vegetarian since I had known her!

What's with the change?

I decide not to question her motives, but to point to the fridge instead.

She immediately took out a box of frozen leftovers.

"Incendio" she cast her wand upon the food, heating it instantly.

"You could have burned the house down!" exclaimed Ron.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, Ron. She knows what she's doing" I defended.

"Thank you, George" uh! I hated how the one girl I wanted to tell George and I apart can't!

"It's Fred" I corrected.

"Oh, sorry" her cheeks light pink.

"So, who'd you move in with?" that was the question I was wracking my brain about since she left.

Who? Angelina? No. Alicia? No, she hates her.

Who? Wait- no it can't be!

"Oliver" she answered while swallowing a loaf of meat.

That stupid, quidditch obsessed, pretty boy, quidditch player boyfriend of hers.

I hate him.

"How long have you guys been dating" maybe she can still break up with him.

"3 years" she smiled.

Nope! Knowing Dottie all my life, she is in love with this guy.

"I have to go!" she started making her way out the door.

"Wait!" I started, but she wouldn't even turn around.

Something is wrong. Totally wrong.

* * *

Dottie's POV

3 years! 3 years of being completely honest with him and I ruin it now!

I have to tell him. I will tell him!

And I have the perfect way of telling him...

* * *

"Dottie, I'm home! Are you here?" Oliver asked.

"In the kitchen!" I called back.

"I missed you" He hugged me before giving me a kiss.

I longed for his touch as it left.

"I was cooking!" I said as my apron hid the shirt that said, "I have a pea in the pod" while pointing to my belly.

"And what exactly are you cooking?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Pasta, but I also have a bun in the oven" I hoped that he would catch on.

"Excellent!" he smiled.

"I think I'm coming down with something. I'll be back I need to check my temperature" I ran back to my room and found it.

"Hun, I made you some tea. You're favorite" I pulled out the mug I recently bought that said, 'World's Greatest Dad! Congrats We're Expecting.'

"Baby, I can't read the thermometer, can you?" I gave him the stick as he took a sip from the mug.

"Dottie, are you?" the look on his face was priceless.

Oliver looked down at the mug and read aloud, 'World's Greatest Dad! Congrats We're Expecting!'

"Yeah" I squealed.

"Oh my gosh, this is great!" he hugged me.

"We're going to make a great family. You, me, and the baby" he rubbed my stomach.

"The Weasley's invited us to dinner tomorrow. I think we can tell them, then" I said hopefully.

"I can't wait to tell them Little Dottie is wearing her apron high!" he joked.

"Shut up! This is why I ordered take out and shoved it on a plate. You know I don't cook!" I retorted playfully.

"Exactly!" he kissed me.


	3. Weasley's Reactions

**Thank you to those who like this story and this is a present from me to you!**

**I do not own anything besides Dottie!**

* * *

"Hey Dottie, Oliver" Ginny greeted the two lovebirds at the door holding hands.

"Hey Ginny" Dottie smiled at the red head.

"Hi Ginny" Oliver said.

"Hey you two!" Ron smiled at their presence.

Finally, someone to talk quidditch with.

"Ron, you don't look too good" commented Dottie.

"I've been feeling a bit under the weather, but mum won't give me anything. It's rubbish I tell you! She won't even tell me if I have a fever!" Ron exclaimed as Oliver went to greet Mrs, and Mr, Weasley.

"Sorry, Ron. If I had a thermometer I'd give it to you" Dottie comforted.

"Then what's that?" he eyed the stick looking very close to a thermometer.

"Oh, that's nothing" she tried to brush him off.

"Okay" Ron gave up. Typical Ron, but he had a plan in mind.

"Dottie!" Harry gave the small girl a hug.

Dottie threw her purse onto the couch.

Unaware someone was watching her.

"I missed you!" Dottie embraced the green eyed boy.

"How have you been doing? Has Oliver been treating you well?" Dottie was the little sister Harry never had.

"I've been fine, Harry. I'm 18" she tried to reason, but Harry couldn't help but worry.

"Dinner time!" Mrs. Weasley over excitedly exclaimed.

Dottie sat next to Oliver and Harry.

"Where's Ron? Ron!" Mrs. Weasley searched from her spot.

"Mum, I don't feel good and this stupid thermometer isn't working" Ron came into the room holding his stomach.

"What thermometer?" Mrs. Weasley furrowed her eyebrows while Dottie raised hers.

"The one from Dottie's bag, but it's useless. I even asked it if I was sick and all it did was stay positive!" he rolled his eyes while mumbling, 'stupid thing.'

Dottie stood up revealing her shirt through her black jacket saying, 'Ever been slapped by a pregnant girl? Touch my baby and you will live the experience.'

"We've got a bat in the cave" Dottie held onto Oliver's hand while saying this.

"What?" Mr. Weasley gaped.

"I got a letter from the Stork today, he said my special package shall arrive around August of next year" Dottie replied once again using another metaphor.

"And that" Dottie read his mind.

"Yep that stick is positive because I'm positive that I'm pregnant" she laughed.

"Oh my gosh Dottie!" Ginny stood up.

Fred stared down at his food.

"Ew! I put your peed on stick in my mouth?" Ron ran over to the bathroom.

"Congratulations Dottie" Mrs. Weasley forced a smile.

She was not at all happy with the news of a pregnant 18 year old.


	4. Every Step Of The Way

**Cone on guys, review! With the lack of reviews I'm doubting continuing this story. Enjoy and review! I'm just getting to the climax of the story and Fred is barely in it.  
**

**I do not own anything besides Dottie!**

* * *

"I feel like I just died" I exclaimed.

Oliver and I just got back from the Weasley's house.

"Why? Come on Dottie, it wasn't that bad" he coaxed.

"On no it was worse!" I said, "Mrs. Weasley was obviously lying when she said 'congratulations' and Mr. Weasley looked like he was about to kill you. Ron was disgusted and confused. Ginny kept hopping up and down like a first year about to be sorted. Fred and George looked like they were going to kill us."

"It could have been worse?" he nervously asked.

"Yeah, Charlie, Fleur and Bill could've been there" I rubbed the migraine coming on.

"Well, hey let's forget about them. How are we going to tell everyone else?" I knew he was trying to keep me calm, but it was not working.

"I don't know. I'm just really tired" wow I really sounded like a pregnant woman.

"Women" Oliver mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Ha!" I laughed.

"By the way, Dottie, I'm going to be out tomorrow. Quidditch practice," I let out a groan at his words, "So I asked Ginny to watch you."

"Oliver, I don't need a babysitter. I'm fine without one" I reasoned.

Does he really think I need one?

"You do need one. I just want to be sure you'll be okay no matter what" aw.

"Oliver, I love you so much," I said giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, "I knew there was a reason I still loved you."

He laughed, "Besides my charm and ravishing good looks?"

"Yeah" I rolled my eyes at his cockiness.

"Lighten up!" he cooed.

"If anything I'll be putting on some pounds" I laughed.

"You know what I mean" Oliver smiled.

"I'm just... worried and under a lot of pressure. How are we even going to afford this baby?" so many questions were running through my mind I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Dottie, we'll make it through. Thick and thin and whatever lies within. Pinky promise" he held out his pinky to me.

"Promise" I linked mine with his.

Once Oliver parked the car he took my right hand with his left.

"Every step of the way" he smiled.

"Every step of the way" I repeated.

We walked into the apartment and I set my purse down on the table.

"Ow" I said.

My back suddenly felt like it was on fire.

"Dottie, are you okay?" Oliver rushed to my side.

"My back" I croaked, "It hurts."

Oliver escorted me to my bed and laid me down on my side.

"How does it feel?" he inquired.

"Like I have a cramp in my back" I answered.

"When do you have your next doctors appointment?" oh no.

"Tuesday" I groaned in pain.

I completely forgot about the baby.

"I have quidditch Tuesday" I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off.

"Ginny can take you" I knew he wanted me to feel better, but I wanted him to be there every step of the way, just like he said.

"Fine" I knew there was no point in disagreeing with him.

"Don't give me that look, Dottie. Every step of the way, remember?"

"No need to repeat lies" I said before letting my eyes close.

"Dottie-" he started.

"I'm tired" I cut him off.

I was not in the mood for talking.

Especially not to him.

* * *

**Any ideas? I've been having huge case of writers block so that's why my update was delayed. Most of the story is in Dottie's POV, but if you want more Fred, or even Oliver then feel free to say so! What about Dottie's personality? Does she seem pregnant enough for you guys? If not, then tell me! Remember to review!  
**


End file.
